<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat. by Lunas876</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483602">Heartbeat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas876/pseuds/Lunas876'>Lunas876</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bruce is a Jerk, F/M, Nice Villians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas876/pseuds/Lunas876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bruce actually loved someone? But he valued Batman more than his Lover. And he realizes his mistake a little too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You broke everybody...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been thinking to write this fanfic for about a month now. I just needed to adjust to my new schedule. That is hard but I'll mange, hopefully.<br/>Please leave kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was empty today. Olivia hated it when that happened. Bruce was up late again. Olivia put on one of Bruce's T-shirts on and slowly started to walk towards the entrance to the Batcave.<br/>
Bruce was sitting in the large chair in front of the Bat computer. The Joker case had got him on the edge of his seat. He was overexerting himself again. He needed sleep. Slowly nearing him, Olivia put her hand on Bruce's shoulder, scaring him enough for him to flinch.<br/>
"Bruce, honey, you need to sleep. It's two o' clock in the morning. You'll exhaust yourself completely." She said, with a voice she was sure that Bruce would know that she wasn't kidding around.<br/>
He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Olivia, No. Peoples lives are at stake here. I can't let him roam freely."<br/>
"Bruce, I can call Tim or Dick. They can handle this for one night. You haven't slept since two days." Olivia said, worry coating her voice.<br/>
"Don't call them. They have their own lives." Bruce couldn't hide his emotions for a split second and for Olivia, it was enough.<br/>
"Bruce, why can't you all say sorry to each other. It's seriously hurting me that even though you care about each but still don't apologize to each other." Olivia said. It had been almost a year since Bruce and his son's last talked. Something about the Joker. Damian was the only one who lived with Bruce now.  Olivia was there when they had started to argue. It quickly got out of hand and the only thing that was holding them back for basically pummeling each other was a woman who didn't know anything about superheroes, supervillains or anything.<br/>
"Olivia, stop acting like you give a damn." This sentence caught Olivia off guard.<br/>
"Bruce, what are you talking about?" Olivia hoped that she heard wrong, that her brain was playing cruel tricks on her.<br/>
"I SAID STOP ACTING LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN!" Bruce screamed, knocking every single gadget on the large table. Olivia couldn't believe the words. Tears in her eyes, Olivia ran away from the Batcave. Enough was enough.<br/>
....<br/>
~Bruce saw his parents in front of his eyes. Something was wrong but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Instead he went to his parents and tried to hug. Instead they kept straying away from him. Turning around, he saw his kids. They also soon disappeared from Bruce’s sight. But right then, he saw Olivia. Crying. Why was she crying? He tried to talk to her but she only kept repeating one thing; I really loved you, how could you? Bruce tried to touch her but she also disappeared.~<br/>
Bruce woke up, screaming, sweat covering his forehead and practically everywhere. Something was wrong. After a few seconds, he realized what. Whenever he had a nightmare, Olivia always woke up with him to comfort him. His nightmares had stopped a while ago, but apparently they had returned. And there was no Olivia to stop them. He got up and looked for her everywhere. The bathroom, the corridor, heck even the closet. Taking out his phone, he called Olivia but she didn't answer. Something very wrong had happened. Had some villain discovered his identity and kidnapped Olivia. No, that was impossible. Even Deathstroke tripped over some alarms. Quickly wearing a shirt and some pants, he ran down the stairs only to find Alfred baking something.<br/>
"Looking for Lady Olivia, Master Bruce." Alfred said, not even turning his head.<br/>
"Yes, have you seen her somewhere?" Bruce said. The tone that Alfred said it with was unsettling and Bruce hoped that it wasn't he thought.<br/>
"Well, I'm sorry, Master Bruce, but she left." Alfred said. Bruce's heart dropped. Olivia left him. Why? Bruce stood there for a long time, replaying last nights events before remembering exactly what happened.<br/>
"Where is she? I'll go and apologize. She'll forgive me. She always does." He told Alfred but it was more like that he was trying to convince himself. She'll forgive him, right. She always does, no matter what he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why did you leave me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce, DON'T SCREAM AT SOMEBODY IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO LEAVE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was searching for Olivia everywhere. He asked a few of her friends, a relative and even her ex-boyfriend. None knew where she was. Bruce had given up when he saw Olivia enter a large apartment building. One of the few not owned by Wayne Inc. He ran into the building and asked the manager about the girls with the blue-green hair. The manager was a bit hesitant at first, but on bribing a bit he easily gave the apartment number. He took the elevator and tried to calm himself down. He failed miserably. He knocked at the door and smoothed out his hair. He heard Olivia saying 'Coming' and light footstep coming closer and closer,<br/>
"Hi, can I do anything..." Olivia's words stopped after seeing Bruce. Her mouth was slightly open and she was glaring at Bruce. Bruce's emotions however, completely contradicted Olivia's. He was taking in her sight, her grayish-blue eyes that sparkled like stars, her soft hair that smelled like her rose shampoo, the kind that Bruce hated but loved smelling on her and her height. Bruce loved her height, she was just short enough that her head was directly under his nose and he could smell her hair.<br/>
"Hi, Olivia. I was hoping we can talk." Bruce's stomach was full of butterflies. What if she doesn't forgive him? But he had done this many times. Bruce always accidentally screamed at her and she always forgave him. Why would today be any different? Instead, she slammed the door in his face. What was wrong? Bruce was dumbfounded. Bruce, this time banged the door harder and Olivia said,<br/>
"Bruce, go away. Everything between us is over." Bruce just stared at the door, processing everything he heard. Why was Olivia not talking to him?<br/>
"Olivia, why did you leave me?" Bruce could only muster a few words. Olivia jerked open the door and stared at Bruce, tears in her eyes. Bruce just wanted a reason why Olivia broke up with him.<br/>
"You really are trying to play the victim, aren't you? Everything is ruined, Bruce. EVERYTHING!" Olivia said. Bruce was confused about Olivia's words. Sucking in a breath, she slowly spoke,<br/>
"I know you cheated on me with Selena." Bruce's heart dropped. It had been a few weeks since he had slept with Selena. Bruce had thought that Olivia was outside but instead she had come home to give an important chip to Bruce. When she had entered his room, she heard Selena and Bruce kissing and she had stormed out. She would've broke up with him then and there but Alfred had told Olivia how much she had changed his and his sons' life, and begged her to stay. When Bruce told her that 'she should stop acting that she cared', he broke her heart and when she told Alfred, he couldn't stop her this time. Even Alfred had agreed that Bruce went too far. This time, Olivia was fully crying tears streaming down her cheeks. That was the final straw for Bruce. With a final apology, he left her alone in the hallway.<br/>
...<br/>
A few weeks had passed and for Bruce, they had been pure torture. The nightmare were continuously tormenting him in his sleep. And when he was awake things weren't better. Alfred and his sons had stopped talking to him so he had buried himself in his work. And occasionally he would waste himself, sleep with someone and wake up from a nightmare. Today was no different except this nightmare was a severe one and he woke up screaming. Apparently not loud enough because the woman in his bed didn't wake up. He turned and saw blue hair exactly like Olivia's. Was it all dream? Bruce kept wishing that it was a dream. Turning the girl around, he saw a completely unfamiliar face. Not his Olivia, wait she wasn't his anymore. Bruce buried his face in his hands and cried. For the first time in years, he let himself feel sorrow now. He wanted his nightmare-less sleep back. He wanted his sons back. He wanted Alfred back. He wanted Olivia back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hot chocolate and Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sorry for the late update. This fic has been growing a lot and I am so thankful for all the people who let kudos and comments. I was recently diagnosed with ADHD so I literally didn't have the motivation to do anything. I am not asking for pity but for forgiveness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since the fiasco with Bruce and Olivia hadn't moved on. No matter how hard she tried, Bruce didn't go out of her head. No matter how big of an asshole he had been to her, she still loved him but she knew that it was either the Bat or her for him and he would always choose the Bat. This was the sad reality she had to accept. She halfheartedly at the cereal in front of her.<br/>
Bruce wasn't so good on the other side either. His nightmares were too frequent now. He barely got any sleep, due to which he resorted to alcohol. It sure as hell gave him pain in the morning but it worked and he could live with that. Bruce kept trying to figure out why was he losing so much sleep. He constantly ignored the real reason, Olivia. He tried to convince himself that he was the victim and Olivia was wrong for refusing to make some sacrifices, to let some things go. But the more he thought about that, the more he realized his fault in all of this. Olivia wasn't the crazy one for breaking up with him. Any sane person would've. Alfred entered the room to wake Bruce instead finding him upright in his bed. Bruce looked at him and said,<br/>
" Alfred, why did she leave if she loved me?" Bruce's voice weaker than ever because he ruined his chance at actual love. Alfred gave him a disappointed look and spoke,<br/>
" Master Bruce. I won't sugar coat anything. You broke Madam Olivia's heart multiple times and have never apologized. I was honestly shocked that she stayed this long." Bruce looked up at Alfred and said,<br/>
" Did she love me?" Alfred nodded and left Bruce alone with his thoughts. A single tear streak slid down his face.<br/>
.............................<br/>
Olivia was startled by the loud knocking at her apartment door. Her thoughts immediately thought Bruce and she refrained from opening the door. Everything stopped when she heard the secret knock she taught every single kid at Wayne Manor. She quickly opened the door and saw Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. All of them practically ran into Olivia's embrace, knocking the breath out of her. Not that she was complaining. All of them slowly pulled back except for Damian who kept clinging on to her. The few weeks hadn't been good for him, or any of them. Even Jason hugged her which was a pretty big thing. Olivia kissed the top of his head and he slowly let go.<br/>
Olivia asked them why they were here and their answer was pretty simple. She was too loved by them to let go. Damian was sobbing and said,<br/>
" Why did...you leave...us?" His tone brought tears to Olivia's eyes and before she knew it she group hugged them constantly telling them that she loved them and sorry for leaving. She brought all of them inside for her trademark cookies and hot chocolate while they waited to ask her the crucial question, why did she leave?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks you Eeveebeauty, rhysanddarling, MidnightGuardian, and firedolphin and the 6 guests who left kudos.<br/>Thanks firedolphin again for complimenting the fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>